Over the moon
by erinrenee5678
Summary: a channy one-shot. read and review:


Disclamier: I don't own anything, all rights go to sonny with a chance.

Please review:) that would be greatly appericated.

* * *

"I can't believe he did this to me" Sonny cried into her tissues, "I really thought that he was the one." "We've all thought that at one point or another, Son, he's just one boy who didn't see what he's missing out on." Twani patted Sonny's shoulder lovingly. "I just want to find that one guy who will take me over the moon and through the stars with just one kiss and whose touch makes me feel sparks. I want a guy that will never hurt me and will always be there. I want a guy that would go to the end of the earth just to be with me and would never stop caring. I want that guy." "Sonny, THAT guy doesn't exist. You're looking for the perfect guy but if there was such a thing, you really would deserve him, Sonny." "Why are you being so nice to me, Tawni?" "Because as much as I hate to admit it, you're my best friend, and it hurts me to see you hurting this bad." "Aw, thanks Tawn." Sonny said as she leaned into Tawni for a hug. "That's where I draw the line. Sorry kiddo, this chick doesn't hug and on that note, I've got to run but, uh, get better!" and she was gone. "I guess it's just me, myself and my tears." And Sonny went back to crying into her pillow over a guy who broke her heart.

It was the next day at the set when it seemed as though Sonny was back to her chipper old self.

"Hey, Sonny! Are you feeling better?" Grady asked.

"Yeah, Tawni told us about your, uh, problem." Nico awkwardly said.

"I'm fine guys. No need to worry about this girl! Sonny Monroe is a trouper!"

So, the day went as usual. They rehearsed for "So Random!" and then they had lunch. Even though Sonny was more of a comedian than an actress, she was putting up a pretty good front. The girl that appeared to be happy and peppy was actually being torn apart on the inside. She had given so much to this boy who just threw it all away and broke her heart. What Tawni didn't know was that it was more than he just dumped her, he cheated on her. The worst part was that he cheated on her with her old best friend from back home. She lost two of the people that were so close to her at one point in her life. Just thinking about what had happened made her want to just break down and cry. She didn't want to be one of those girls that made her boyfriend her everything but she thought that she really had loved him. He sure did prove her wrong. All of the thinking about it and having every one try to comfort her was just too much. She laid her head against the wall when she knew that no one was around and she felt a single tear fall down her face. She closed her eyes so that she could escape it for just a moment.

Sonny thought she heard footsteps but she just didn't care at that moment. The footsteps stopped but all of a sudden she felt a gentle hand on her face, wiping her tears away. When she opened her eyes she saw the same familiar blue eyes that she saw every day.

"Chad what ar-"She started but she was interrupted with a kiss.

The kiss took her by such a surprise that she felt her cheeks turn pink and she felt electricity all the way from her finger tips to her toes. She loved everything about the kiss. The way their lips felt together to the way her hands felt on his face. When they finally broke apart from the kiss he laced his fingers with hers and they seemed to fit just perfectly.

"Sonny, the past few days I've been going nuts. You don't know what it's like to see a day without your smile. You're the reason that I get up in the morning and the reason I dream at night. I want you to be happy but I want so much more. I want to be the guy that takes you over moon and through the stars with just one kiss. I want to be the guy who you can feel the electricity following between us. I'll be the guy who never hurts you and I'll always be here. I would go to the end of the earth just to be with you and no matter what Sonny, I'll never stop caring. I know I'm not the perfect guy, but I just want to be your guy."

All Sonny could do was smile. Everything that had happened to her seemed so far away and her problems seemed to just melt away. She kissed Chad one more time and then she squeezed him in a big embrace. She still couldn't believe how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. She didn't care who saw them standing in the hallway in each other's arms, she was with her perfect guy.


End file.
